1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for free-space optical communication networks and to a system and method for controlling the power of a laser used in such a network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Currently, the primary method for data transmission between remote locations utilizes wired lines or fiber optic cables. Some of the costs associated with this method are due to the expense in obtaining rights-of-way for the cable runs as well as installing the cables by burying or hanging. While this method has proven successful where great distances separate two locations, it is prohibitively expensive between locations that are within close proximity to one another.
The dramatic growth in the demand for broadband services and the time and expense associated with deploying traditional wired lines or fiber optic cables have led to the development of new wireless broadband access technologies. One of these new wireless technologies employs a Light Amplification Stimulated Emission of Radiation (laser) beam to transmit information. Such a system may consist of at least 2 optical transceivers accurately aligned to each other with a clear line-of-sight to deliver the information using such a laser beam.
However, when the communication laser beams are present in a location accessible by people, laser safety becomes an important issue. Unlike light produced by a common lamp or the sun, laser light is not divergent and often emits radiation within a narrow band of wavelengths to form a monochromatic light. Furthermore, because this laser light is coherent and non-divergent, it is easily focused by the lens of a human eye to produce images on the retina with greater intensity than is possible with these other common sources of light.
Safety guidelines do exist for the use of lasers. For example, such guidelines are promulgated by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) based on a maximum permissible exposure (MPE) level. If one were to apply such a standard, a maximum power level could be predicted (known as an Accessible Emission Limit (AEL)) that would make the communication laser beam eye-safe to a viewer, known as a class 1 laser system in the IEC standard. However, to establish and maintain a high-bandwidth connection, the lasers used in such systems may transmit at power levels that exceed the class 1-power levels designated by these laser safety guidelines.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and a method that allows the use of optical communication beams of light with adequate power to provide a robust optical link between communication terminals while minimizing safety risks to either users or a passerby. Such a system and method may maintain a signal-to-noise ratio above a desired value at the distant receiving communication terminal and under various environmental conditions that tend to degrade the signal, such as fog, smog, rain, or snow. Moreover, such a system and method could expand the permissible locations for placement of such optical transceivers to places that are accessible to humans.